Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by KimTomPW
Summary: Albus goes to Hogwarts under totally different circumstances.
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

_Harry Potter: The Next Generation_

Prelude

Nineteen years. Nineteen years since a seventeen year old boy with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead defeated the darkest wizard ever known. And on this day, May 2, 2017, the Muggle World seemed unaware of the most celebrated day of the year in the Wizarding World. There wasn't a child in the Wizarding World who didn't know the story of Harry Potter.

Four of these children, however, knew more than the rest. These four children's names were James Sirius Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Lily Luna Potter. James, who was born in 2003, and Lily, who was born in 2008, knew their parents married in 2000. Rose and Hugo's parents, Ron and Hermione, were married in 2005. Rose was born in 2006, and Hugo was born in 2008.

There was one thing though that these four didn't know. There was a rumor that there was one other Potter out there. Very few knew the truth, and Ron and Hermione Wealsey were two of them.

Harry and Ginny Potter had gone into hiding several years after James was born. There were still followers of the Dark Lord who wanted Harry and his family dead. James went to stay with Ron and Hermione. The other child was said to be given up, allowing him or her to live a normal life.

When Lily showed up on Ron and Hermione's doorstep a week after Hugo was born, the note left with the child was from Ginny. It said that Lily was a surprise to her and Harry. She asked Ron and Hermione to take care of her because she couldn't because of being in hiding. Lily was given the last name, Weasley. Everyone would be told that Lily and Hugo were twins. Ron and Hermione would sit the kids down and tell them when they were old enough to understand.

So here they were, nineteen years after the final battle, and there were still Voldemort supporters out there, waiting for Harry to show his face. Knowing of at least one of the Potter's children, why hadn't there been any attempts to kidnap James? The thing is that James was never alone. If he was not with Ron and Hermione, whose home, not far from the Burrow, was very well protected with charms, all thanks to Hermione, he was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where no left over Deatheaters would dare be seen. They knew all to well what Headmistress Professor McGonagall was capable of doing.


	2. The Boy Called Albus

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 The Boy Called Albus

Two boys were walking down a hill, back to a large brick building. The two boys lived in that building. It was an orphanage that was headed Madam Hitch, a woman with short gray hair with gold grimed glasses. She, along with her slightly younger sister, took care of the five girls and seven boys that now occupied this home.

"Madam Hitch's going to slaughter us if we're late for supper," said one of the boys.

He was the tallest of the pair. The height difference seemed even more with all the large amount of curly blonde hair he had.

"She'll just say we need to be more responsible," the other said.

This boy had to be the skinniest of all the children there. It's not that he was being starved. He ate all the time, but he was just abnormally active. Maybe that's why he wasn't out of breath as he was now running down the hill and talked at the same time. His messy black hair was even messier as they got to the bottom. The eleven year old laughed as he turned to face his friend.

"Albus," the blonde headed boy panted as he placed both hands on his knees. "There is no doubt in my mind one of your parents were very athletic."

He took a deep breath, continuing to look at the ground. Albus was standing straight up with his hands on his hips, eyeing the building that he called home.

"I'd like to think so, Joe," Albus laughed.

Joe stood up and the pair made their way to the building. Albus looked bake a couple of times to find Joe still having trouble catching up.

"I still think its crazy how you don't even know your last name," Joe said as they walked up the steps.

Albus looked down as Joe passed him to open the door. It still hurt to think about his parents.

"Oi," Joe yelled as the door went flying open on its own.

Albus's head shot up. Joe turned to him in shock.

"What is it?" Albus asked as he looked down from rubbing his eyes.

It took Joe a moment to catch his breath.

"The door… it just flung opened by itself," Joe finally said in disbelief.

Albus laughed as they walked in.

"You must be imagining things," he said.

Their eyes grew as they suddenly found Madam Hitch standing in front of them.

"How many times must I tell you about opening the door too quickly?" Madam Hitch asked.

"Sorry, Madam Hitch," the two boys apologized.

Madam Hitch sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Now get to the table. Supper is about to be served," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Albus and Joe looked at each other as Madam Hitch walked away and smiled. Joe's face then fell.

"It was floating rock all over again," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked as they began walking.

It was early June of last year. All the kids had been taken to the nearby park. Albus and James loved going there because of the pond. On this particular day, however, something would happen that would alter Albus's feelings forever. When Albus threw a rock to ripple in the water, the rock missed the water entirely. It had literally flown across the pond.

"Oh, that," Albus sighed; now also looking down.

He had tried to push that memory out of his head.

"Come on, you have to know that this isn't normal," Joe said.

Albus looked back up and shook his head.

"Let's just go and eat," he said.

These weren't the only incidences in which something out of the ordinary happen around or to Albus. His hair cuts were another. Madam Hitch couldn't understand why after every time she cut Albus's hair, it would be back to the way it was to begin with in the morning. Albus was quite glad about this because he always hated how she cut it. Albus would soon find out why these things were happening to him.

"Albus, you've hardly touched your plate," Madam Hitch said.

Albus had been so caught up thinking that he had only taken a couple of bites of his food.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

Albus felt Joe's eyes on him, but he didn't turn.

"That's not like you. Are you feeling ill?" Madam Hitch asked.

Albus thought for a moment. He could us this to his advantage.

"Um… yes, may I be excused to go to bed?" Albus asked.

Madam Hitch gave him a meaningful look and looked down.

"I suppose. Do feel better in the morning," she said.

Albus went to his room he shared with Joe and quickly fell asleep. He had been in such a deep sleep that he didn't wake up when Joe entered an hour later.

xxx

A knock came at Albus and Joe's door earlier than usual the next morning. The two boys covered their eyes as light suddenly filled the room.

"It can't be nine already," Joe moaned as he sat up in bed.

Albus too sat up and rubbed and his eyes as he yawned. He put on his glasses as Madam Hitch walked over to Joe's bed side from opening the blinds.

"It's ten 'til eight dear. You can go back to sleep," Madam Hitch said.

Albus had a scared look on his face as Madam Hitch approached him.

"Get dressed and come down. You have a visitor," Madam Hitch said without even asking how he was feeling.

Albus raised his eyebrows.

"A visitor?" he asked.

She nodded and left to let Albus change. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he dressed. Who'd want to see me? What have I done? Am I going to be taken away? When Albus got down stairs, an elderly woman wearing her hair in a tight bun and covered with emerald robes was waiting for him. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello boy," the woman said.

Albus swallowed hard.

"He… hello," he stuttered.

Albus's feet felt bolted to the floor as the woman came closer.

"I'm Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall," she said.

Ablus nodded curtly.

"I'm Albus. I… I don't have a last name," he admitted.

Albus looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you know why I've come?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Albus shook his head. He then looked around the room, not really knowing why. Maybe it was appearance, or the fact that he wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason for this woman's being here.

"No, Professor," Albus said.

Professor McGonagall smiled and pulled out an envelope. With trembling hands, Albus took the envelope from the woman.

"Dear, Albus," he read, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy…"

He stopped and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"There most be a mistake. I can't be a wizard," Albus said.

There was no way. Albus didn't understand what was going on.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened that you couldn't explain?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled as Albus's eyes grew. He thought about all the unanswered incidents that had happened and realized he had just been given the answer to these questions.

"I shall be here at eight in the morning tomorrow to pick you up to get your supplies," Professor McGonagall said.

All Albus could do was nod. After Professor McGonagall left, Albus ran upstairs to show Joe the letter. Of course he'd have to wait for his friend to wake up. When he opened the door, Albus was surprised to find Joe fully dressed and sitting on his bed.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," Albus said as he shut the door.

Joe shrugged and hopped up the bed.

"I couldn't after Madam Hitch came in," he said.

Albus smiled and sat on his bed. He was soon joined by Joe.

"You're not going to believe what just happened," Albus said.

"Well, what is it then?" Joe asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"I'm not even sure you're supposed to know, so you must promise not to tell," Albus said.

Albus stuck his left hand out. Joe nodded and proceeded to cover his friend's hand with his right hand.

"I promise," he said.

Albus smiled pulled his hand away.

"I'm a wizard," he declared.

Joe stared in stunned disbelief. After a moment, Joe barked out in laughter. Albus gave him a curious look.

"Good one, Albus. You almost had me there," Joe said, still laughing.

Albus gave a frustrated sigh. He should have known that Joe would not believe him.

"It's true. Read this," Albus said.

Joe raised his eyebrows as Albus handed him the letter.

"Look at this list. One standard size pewter cauldron, one wand, two black robes… this is stuff you can only find in fantasy books," he said.

Joe then dropped the letter. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked.

Joe gave him an uncomfortable look, really not knowing if he should say anything.

"What if your parents… you know… were a witch and wizard?" he asked.

Albus's eyes grew. He apparently hadn't given much though to that possibility.

"I really haven't thought that far yet," Albus admitted.

"When do you start?" Joe asked.

Albus looked down at the letter.

"September first," he said.

Joe then began laughing.

"Albus Noname is a wizard. Who would have thought?" he asked, still laughing.

Albus couldn't wait for the next day. The most exciting part about all of this was that maybe… just maybe… he'd learn more about his parents and who he was. The day had seemed to go by so fast. Before Albus knew it, he and Joe were in their night clothes and going to bed.

"I wish I was going with you tomorrow," Joe said as they got into bed.

"Me too," Albus replied.

And then something crossed Joe's mind.

"Where do you think all this is at? Do you have to pay for it with some sort of wizard money," Joe asked.

Albus sat up in bed.

"I'm sure I'll be told all this… I haven't even thought about that," he frowned.

Albus took a deep breath and looked down.

"About what?" Joe asked.

"About the money. How am I supposed to pay for all this? I haven't any wizard money, let alone regular money," Albus said.

AN:

So, Albus knows he's a wizard. How will he handle Diagon Alley?


	3. A Day at Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 A Day at Diagon Alley

It was seven thirty when Madam Hitch flickered on the lights to Albus and Joe's room. Joe moaned and placed his pillow on his face.

"It's too early," he complained.

ALbus smiled as he sat up in bed and watched Joe give up and sit up too.

"Not for Albus it isn't," Madam Hitch said.

Joe sighed as his head hit the pillow. Albus's faded fell as Madam Hitch looked over at him.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready," Madad Hitch said.

Albus got a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Madam Hitch walk out to let him change.

"You have to show me all the cool stuff you get," Joe said from under the covers.

"I will," Albus laughed.

Joe had fallen back asleep as Albus got ready. Albus turned off the lights and made his way downstairs. He knew he should've been shocked to find Professor McGonagall waiting for him at the door, but he wasn't. She was talking to Madam Hitch when he saw her. Professor McGonagall turned as he stopped.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Albus said.

Madam Hitch then turned back to Professor McGonagall

"When should I be expecting him back?" she asked.

"Around two," Professor McGonagall said.

Madam Hitch took a deep breath and turned to Albus.

"Alright," she tried to smile.

Albus got a lump in his throat as Madam Hitch placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be good, Albus," Madam Hitch said.

He nodded and took a step closer to Professor McGonagall. The way Madam Hitch was acting was making Albus some what nervous. He had never seen her like this.

"I'm sure he will be," Professor McGonagall said.

Madam Hitch gave a heavy sigh as the door closed. They hadn't even made it down the steps when Albus started in on the questions.

"Professor, where exactly are we going?" Albus asked.

"Diagon Alley. You'll find everything you need there," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus's head fell, remembering he didn't have anything to pay for his supplies.

"But I haven't any money," he said.

Professor McGonagall caught his gaze and smiled. Whether it was because of the last year or her increasing age, she had become softer.

"Why of course you do. It's all at Gringotts, the Wizard Bank," Professor McGonagall said.

"But, how…" Albus began.

He couldn't comprehend how he would have money in a bank he had never heard of.

"It's where your parent's vault is," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I… I suppose they would have," Albus said, a bit embarrassed.

With his head down, they walked into a bar that other people didn't seem to notice. Albus's head shot up as Professor McGonagall's name was called.

"Headmistress… fancy seeing you here," the bartender said.

"It has been too long, Tom," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Albus found himself looking around and noticed the people in there were staring at him in interest.

"What brings you to the Leaky Cauldron?" Tom asked.

This question turned Albus's attention back to the bartender and Headmistress.

"I am accompanying young Albus to get his Hogwarts supplies," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to boy next to her.

Tom's eyes grew, causing Albus to look down.

"If this is who I think it is, he's the spitting image of his father," he said.

Albus looked back up. So that was the reason for his reaction. Professor McGonagall smiled and glanced at Albus.

"Yes, he does have must of the traits," she said.

Albus raised his eyebrows. Why hadn't she told him she knew his father?

"You knew my father?" Albus asked.

Professor McGonagall ignored this and put her hand on his back and began guiding him away.

"Come along now, Albus. We have much to do today," she said.

Albus couldn't deny that was mad at the Headmistress right now. They walked out the back door and stood in front of a brick wall.

"How is it that man knew me?" Albus asked.

"That is not important right now," Professor McGonagall said, tapping a pattern into the wall with her wand. Albus's eyes widened as the wall parted to reveal a line of shops.

"Where are we going first?" he asked, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be angry.

"You're a very curious boy, aren't you?" Professor McGonagall laughed.

They were soon standing in front of the tallest building in Diagon Alley.

"There's Gringotts," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus was in ah at the size.

"All your money is in there. It's the safest place to keep things… besides Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus stood as close as he could to the Headmistress's side as they walked down the aisle to the front desk. He had never seen Goblins before.

"How might I assist you, Headmistress," the Goblin at the front desk asked.

"This young boy wishes to make a withdrawal," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to Albus.

He swallowed hard as the Goblin looked over at him.

"Your vault number?" the Goblin asked.

"Er…" Albus began, being so distracted by the Goblin's appearance that he wouldn't have remembered his vault number even if he knew about it.

"Six hundred and eighty seven," Professor McGonagall said.

The Goblin glanced over the Headmistress, and then back to Albus.

"Do you have a key?" it asked.

"Um…" Albus began, again being distracted.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in her robe.

"It's right here," she said.

The Goblin examined the key and looked over at Albus.

"You do know whose vault this belongs to, don't you boy?" it asked.

"Griphook, that's quite enough," Professor McGonagall said, taking the key back.

Albus couldn't believe his eyes when they reached the vault. He had never seen so much money in his life.

"Oh wow," Albus gasped.

Professor McGonagall smiled as Albus dizzily walked into it.

xxx

After getting fitted for robes, Professor McGonagall and Albus made their way you Olivanders, the wand maker.

"I still need an owl," Albus said.

Professor McGonagall made a little noise as Albus sighed and lowered his list.

"I see you decided what kind of animal you want then?" she asked.

Albus suddenly became real excited.

"There used to be an owl that always came to my window at night," he said.

"Really?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, she was brown with white around the eyes. I named her Gwen," Albus said.

Professor McGonagall let a small come out as Albus looked away.

"How interesting," she said.

The old man behind the counter gasped as Albus and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"My word," he said.

Professor McGonagall put one of her hands on Albus's shoulder.

"Mr. Olivander, this is Albus," she said.

The smile on the man's face didn't fall.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Mr. Olivander said.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I believe he needs a wand," she said.

Mr. Olivander looked away from Albus.

"But of course," he said.

He went to the back and came back with a wooden box.

"This had been waiting for you," Mr. Olivander said.

Albus lowered his eyebrows as he took the wand that was inside the box. It seemed to glow as a gust of wind blew his hair back.

"So it is true," Mr. Olivander smiled.

Albus was so enthralled with his wand he had barely heard the man.

"Sorry?" he asked.

He opened his mouth but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander. That will do," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus took a last look at the man.

"I expect you'll do great things," Mr. Olivander smiled.

"Come along, dear," Professor McGonagall said, throwing an arm around Albus.

"Goodbye, Sir," Albus waved.

Prfessor McGonagall eyes a little shop and turned to Albus.

"Now, to find an owl," she said.

Albus's eyes grew as he caught sight of one the owls.

"Gwen," he gasped.

"Is that…" Professor McGonagall began before Albus finished the sentence for her.

"The owl from my window. I just know it is," Albus said.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the elation on Albus's face.

"Then you must get her," she said.

Albus found himself walking down the alley with his owl in a cage. He couldn't have been happier.

"I hope Madam Hitch doesn't get upset about this," Albus sighed.

"She shouldn't be. You'll only be there for another month," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus looked at her in confusion.

"I mean when I come back for summer breaks," he said.

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked down.

"Albus, you won't be going back after you leave for Hogwarts," she said.

"Who will I be staying with then?" he asked.

"You're aunt and uncle," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus stopped in shock. Professor McGonagall looked down, knowing what Albus was going to say.

"Why wasn't I sent to them in the first place?" Albus demanded.

"It's complicated," Professor McGonagall said.

That feeling of extreme hatred slowly began to resurface.

"What's complicated about it?" Albus asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled, but didn't make any move to touch him.

"You're a special boy, Albus. In time you'll come to learn just how special you are," she said.

"Is me being special a good or bad thing?" Albus asked.

"That depends on you," Professor McGonagall said.

xxx

It too everything out of Joe not to start jumping up and down when Albus came back from Diagon Alley.

"Albus, mate, you have to show me everything," Joe said as Albus threw his things on his bed.

He could hardly keep his eyes off the owl at first, causing Albus to laugh. You usually couldn't see owls during the day.

"How was it?" Joe asked after the shock of seeing an owl faded.

"It was great," Albus said.

However, Joe knew something wasn't right.

"You don't sound like it was," Joe noted.

"Professor McGonagall told after I leave, I'm not returning," Albus said.

Joe began shaking his head violently. Albus had to turn away.

"No, you have to," Joe said, tears threatening to surface.

Albus looked down, tears forming in his eyes. He still wasn't facing Joe.

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle," Albus said.

He was forced to look at Joe when he walked around him.

"Say you'll visit us," Joe said.

Albus have a sad smile.

"I'll try," he said, making his way to his bed.

Joe sat next to Albus on the bed.

"You know I don't want to leave, right?" Albus asked.

"I don't want you to either," Joe said.

Albus sighed and ran a hand through his air.

"I'll write to you," he said.

"You better," Joe said.

Joe's eyes moved to the bags. The sadness seemed to disappear as their attention turned the bags on Albus's bed.

"So what did you get?" Joe asked.

"Check this out," Albus said.

He pulled out his wand from the inside if his jacket and handed it to Joe.

"Whoa, a real wand," Joe gaped.

"I'm not allowed to use it outside school though because I'm under age," Albus said.

"What about broomsticks? Can you really fly on them?" Joe asked.

Albus sat up straighter in excitement. He remembered walking past the store and watching to go in to buy one, but Professor McGonagall said that it wouldn't be allowed being as he was a first year.

"Yeah, you can. I wanted one so badly, but first years can't have one. We're not allowed to do anything really," Albus said.

Joe then eyed the books.

"You need all these books?" he asked.

"Yeah," Albus said, picking up one of them. "I really want to read _History of Magic_."

"Why?" Joe asked as Albus began flipping through the book.

"It felt like everyone in the Wizarding World knew me. Maybe there's something about my parents in it," Albus said.

Joe looked down as Albus continued to flip pages.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" Albus asked.

Joe looked up at Albus, who finally took his eyes away from the book.

"Sometimes, but I don't really remember them," he said.

"Hey," Albus suddenly said, causing Joe to jump a little. "…listen to this. 'Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy when he died in 1997, founded the twelve uses of dragon's blood…' This is really something."

Something thing came to Joe.

"He must have been Headmaster when your parents were there," Joe said.

Albus nodded, knowing what Joe meant.

"That would be something if I was named after him," he said.

Albus was showing Joe his robes when a knock came at the door. Madam Hitch entered the room.

"Time for bed boys," she said.

She waited outside as the two changed.

"I was told you were on your best behavior today. I'm pleased," Madam Hitch said, though not really sounding excited.

Albus noticed the different sound in her voice.

"Thank you," he said.

Madam Hitch began walking towards the door.

"Who will be dropping me off at Kings Cross," Albus asked.

"I will be," Madam Hitch said.

Albus then figured out why she was acting differently.

"I'll miss you terribly," he said.

Madam Hitch turned with tears in her eyes. She had obviously been told he wouldn't be coming back.

"You came as a surprise to us. You were left here with supposedly no identity. Now we're finding out everything about you," Madam Hitch sobbed.

Albus had to look down.

"I am too," he said.

Madam Hitch cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, tomorrow's cleaning day, so I want the both of you to get a good night's rest," she said.

The boys nodded and quickly got under their covers.

"Good night," they said.

She turned off the light and closed the door.

"Albus," Joe whispered.

He turned though he couldn't see Joe in the dark.

"Yeah?" Albus asked.

He heard him take a deep breath.

"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" Joe asked.

It took Albus a while before answering.

"Yes," Albus finally said.

Albus closed his eyes, thinking about all the new people he would meet at Hogwarts. He still, however, didn't like the idea of leaving everyone he already knew.

AN:

Albus boards the Hogwarts Express and meets a bushy red-haired guy in the next chapter.


	4. Meeting James Sirius Black

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Meeting James Sirius Potter

Albus and Madam Hitch made their way through King's Cross. The ride there had been very quiet, neither one of them knowing what to say. Albus had his head down, not wanting to look at Madam Hitch.

"Now, what does your train ticket say dear?" Madam Hitch asked.

Albus sighed and took out his ticket from his jacket.

"I'm to leave at eleven from Platform…" he began before going further.

He looked more carefully. Was he reading the ticket correctly?

"Wait a minute. This can't be right," Albus said.

Madam Hitch noticed Albus's confused looked

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"There's no such thing as Platform nine and three-quarters," Albus said.

Madam Hitch turned and lowered her eyebrows.

"Nine and what?" she asked.

Albus turned as he heard a girl giggle.

"Sure there is," the girl said.

The girl winked and walked through the wall between platforms nine and ten. After the initial shock of what they just seen wore off, Madam Hitch cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Madam said, fighting fears.

Albus took a deep breath.

"I'll try to visit," he said.

Madam Hitch gave him a sad smile.

"Have a safe trip," she said.

Albus nodded and then felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"Bye," he waved when Madam Hitch finally let go of him.

He closed his eyes and began running towards the wall. He felt himself hit something and fell down.

"Oi! Watch it," a voice yelled.

Albus opened his eyes and met the person he had run in to. The boy was almost a foot taller than he was. This intimidated Albus. Albus also noticed that the boy had fire red hair.

"Sorry, I…" he began, but stopped as the boy laughed.

"Let me guess… first year?" he asked.

Albus felt his cheeks gain temperature as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Er… yes," he admitted.

Albus bent down and began heaving his trunk back on to the trolley.

"Here, let me help with that," the boy suggested.

Albus watched as he picked up Gwen's cage, and immediately felt relief that she hadn't been in their. He had decided to let her let her go to eat.

"Thanks," Albus smiled.

He's eyes grew as he caught sight of a guy walking out of the train with blue hair. He wondered why someone would do something like that. A girl than came running after him where he had been and wrapped her arms around him, letting her long blonde hair whip around the both of them.

"James," a woman yelled, causing Albus to turn away from the couple.

It took him by surprise when the boy standing next to him turned to face him.

"I better go. Well, I hope you're in my house," he said

So, his name was James? And then he thought of something.

"House?" Albus asked.

He had asked too late though. The boy was gone. Albus then saw him with the woman who had more than likely called him. She had really bushy brunette hair. Her husband was bent down next to a small boy and girl, who looked too young to be students yet, talking to them. A boy with even brighter red hair than James then walked up to James, his sister, or so Albus presumed even though she had black hair, tagging behind him. The man who was talking to the two small children then stood up. Albus looked at the direction he was smiling at and saw a man with the same shade of red as the man with his wife walking towards them. Albus, feeling like he was spying, decided to board the train.

"Percy, that's really enough," he heard a woman laugh.

Albus took a glance at the family of four. The father had red hair.

"_What is it with red hair,"_ Albus asked himself.

Shaking off his thoughts, he noticed his wife guiding their two girls onto the train. Only one, the youngest Albus thought, had inherited the red hair. The other girl had black hair like her mother. Before turning back after noticing he was holding up kids, he spotted the pretty blonde headed girl he had seen earlier. She was no longer with the man with blue hair. This time, she was being followed by two boys. After hearing her yell something back at them, he found out at they were her brothers. He should have guessed. The oldest brother had the same shade of hair she did. The younger one, not too surprisingly to Albus, had a tint of red in his blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry," Albus apologized as he bummed into a boy well trying to find a compartment.

"It's alright," the boy laughed.

Albus could tell he was also a first year by the sound of his voice. It was the sound of fear. The boy's blonde, but not as blonde as the brother and sister from before, hair was greased back. Albus sighed as he opened a compartment door.

"We meet again," a girl's voice laughed.

Albus looked at the girl he had seen at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. He fought back a smile, not really wanting to saw how excited he was to see her. This surprised him.

"Sorry, do you mind?" Albus asked.

It wasn't until now that noticed her hair. It was bushy like the woman James was talking to, and as red as her husbands.

"Not at all," the girl smiled.

Albus closed the door and sat opposite her.

"Thanks," he said.

His eyes grew as she extended her hand. He looked down it; momentarily forgetting what the gesture meant.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she declared.

Albus smiled and shook her hand.

"My name's Albus," he said.

She giggled as their hands parted.

"You got a last name, Albus?" Rose asked.

Albus looked down. He predicted that fact that he didn't have a last name was going to cause some problems.

"No. I've lived in an orphanage for most of my life," Albus admitted.

Rose also looked down, feeling totally stupid.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she apologized.

Both of their heads shot up as the compartment door began to open. Albus saw that it was James.

"Rosie, Aunt Hermione… oh, hi there again," James greeted Albus.

Albus smiled, and then looked over at Rose. He then took notice that James had called the woman 'Aunt'. Surly that had to be his mother, right?

"You two have met before?" Rose asked.

Albus watched Rose's mouth open again to say something, but got cut off by James.

"Yeah, but we never got the chance to introduce ourselves. The name's James. James Sirius Potter," he said.

Albus shook his hand and took a deep breath before having to introducing himself all over again.

"I'm Albus. No surname," he said.

James looked at him dumbfounded for a second, but quickly recovered.

"No need to explain. I understand," he said.

Silence then fell over the three of them. James and Albus looked over at Rose as she cleared her throat.

"Anyway, what did Mum want?" Rose asked James.

"Oh, that she's getting you an updated edition of _Hogwarts: A History_," James remembered.

Albus fought a laugh seeing the glow that emanated from Rose after hearing this news.

"Great," Rose smiled, fighting the urge to jump up and down.

Albus didn't think anyone could be this excited about getting a book.

"Anyway, carry on," James said.

Albus waited until the compartment door was fully closed before turning back to Rose.

"How can he understand not having a surname?" he asked.

"Well, he can to a certain extent. You see, his parents were Harry and Ginny Potter," Rose said.

Albus raised his eyebrows, not understanding the meaning of the names.

"I don't…" he began before Rose slapped a hand on her forehand.

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know. Well, his father defeated the most dangerous dark wizard that ever lived," Rose said.

Albus got the feeling she had heard the story so many times that she thought everyone knew it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but there were still followers out there. So, they went into hiding. They didn't want to put James through that, so they left him with my parents, his aunt and uncle," Rose said, looking out the window.

"So, you're cousins?" Albus asked, completely forgetting that James had called Rose's mom 'Aunt'.

Rose looked from the window and smiled.

"Yes, Uncle Harry married my dad's sister. They were all in the same house," she said.

That triggered something that was still in the back of Albus's mind.

"That reminds me. What are houses? James mentioned something about them," Albus said.

Rose gave him a confused look. Again, thinking that that knowledge was known to everyone.

"There's four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Rose informed him.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Albus asked.

"Well, all my family's been in Gryffindor, so I'll probably end up there, though Mum said she was considered for Ravenclaw. No one in Slytherin is good according to most. No one really wants to be in Hufflepuff, but Mum says it doesn't matter what house I'm in. Dad on the other hand wants me in Gryffindor of course. He said he'll disown me if I'm Slytherin," Rose laughed

Albus, however, didn't think there was anything funny about it.

"Would he really?" he asked.

She was still laughing.

"Probably, but I'm not worried. There's no way I'd be in Slytherin," Rose said.

Albus looked down, trying to decipher what house he'd be in.

"I'll probably in up in Slytherin or Hufflepuff," he said, coming to his own conclusion.

Rose started to a fit of laugher again, causing Albus to look at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," she said.

"And why not?" Albus demanded.

This girl knew nothing about him. Then again, he didn't know how exactly the students were placed.

"Well, you don't seem to be that of person," Rose said.

xxx

Rose and Albus had already changed in their school robes and were now exiting the train.

"Firs' years, follow me," came a yell.

Rose turned and smiled. Albus's eyes grew.

"Whoa," he said.

The man standing some feet way was tallest man person Albus had ever seen.

"Hey, Hagrid," Rose smiled.

Albus turned to Rose in shock.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Sure do. He's a family friend," Rose said.

Albus swallowed hard as he turned back to huge man, who was beaming at them.

"Rose! I never thought I'd live to see Ron an' Hermione's daughter at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Hugo can't wait to come," Rose smiled.

Albus stepped back as Hagrid standing laughing.

"Oh, I bet. He's so much like his dad. As for you, Rose, you may have the Weasley looks, but you're your mother's daughter," Hagrid said.

Rose looked down and laughed.

"That's what Dad keeps telling me," she said.

Albus gave a nervous laugh as Hagrid looked at him.

"And who is this?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hagrid, this is Albus. Albus, this is Hagrid, the Gamekeeper," Rose said.

Hagrid had a huge smile on his face at the sound of Albus's name.

"Nice to meet you," Albus said.

He then began to wonder about the man's reaction.

"Albus you say? Yes, you would be, would you? Say, Rose, how about you an' Albus here come over to me hut on Friday an' tell me how you're firs' week went?" Hagrid suggested.

Rose smiled as a few wave of question came to Albus.

"Great, see you then," she said.

The two then started walking towards the boats.

"Tell James I said hi," Hagrid said.

Rose turned and waved.

"I will," she said.

Albus and Rose stepped into the next boat and sat down.

"What do you think he meant by 'Yes, you would be, would you'?" he asked, not making a very good impression of Hagrid.

"I don't know," Rose said, though Albus got the feeling that she was lying.

Why did it feel like everyone knew something he didn't?

"It sounded almost like he was expecting me," Albus pressed on.

"Maybe he knew your parents," Rose said, not looking at him.

"Possibly," Albus sighed.

Rose looked at Albus as his head fell forward.

"You okay, Albus?" she asked.

He looked at Rose and saw genuine concern in her eyes. If she really did know something, she would tell him now Albus thought.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little confused about how you're put into houses," Albus lied, deciding to forget what was really on his mind.

Rose smiled, and Albus was thankful that he had sounded convincing enough.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. James and Fred, another cousin, tried tricking me. They told me all sorts of rubbish, but my oldest cousin, Victoire, said all they do is put this old hat on your head and it yells out the house," she said.

"That's all?" Albus said, relieved.

They got out of the boat and followed Hagrid and the rest o the first years up to the castle.

"Yes, the only thing is that the whole school's watching when you're being sorted," Rose said.

"Sorted?" Albus asked.

"That's the term used. The Sorting Hat sorts out the house that's best for you," Rose said.

Taking a deep breath, Rose and Albus entered the castle.

AN:

I'm sorry for the delay.


	5. The Sorting of Albus

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 The Sorting of Albus

Albus and Rose nervously walked up the stairs with the other first years. A man was waiting for them at the top. Albus didn't notice the smile on Rose's face.

"Quiet please, and listen up. In a moment, you'll walk into the Great Hall to be sorted. The house you're sorted into will be like your family. You're house is rewarded with points. Any rule breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup," the man said.

Albus looked over at Rose as she something in her neighbor's ear. Getting a better look, he noticed that it was youngest daughter of the couple he had seen before boarding the train.

"What's funny?" Albus asked.

The girl with Rose stopped laughing.

"Albus, this is my cousin, Lucy Weasley. She's my Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughter. They also have another daughter, Molly. She's a second year. Lucy, this is Albus," Rose said.

Albus was thankful that the girl seemed to be in too much shock to notice the missing last name.

"So," he began, looking back at Rose.

"I've just never seen Neville like this," Rose said, causing Lucy to start in a new fit of giggles.

"You know him?" Albus asked.

"He's a family friend," Lucy said.

Their eyes grew as Neville looked straight at them.

"Everything all right back there?" Neville asked.

"Yes, sorry, Nev… Professor Longbottom," Rose said.

The two girls were trying really hard not to laugh. Albus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Professor.

"As I was saying… there are four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, if you'd please follow me," Professor Longbottom said.

"What subject does he teach," Albus asked Rose in a whisper as they followed Neville into the Great Hall.

"Herbology," Rose said.

His, Rose, and Lucy's eyes grew as they looked up. The ceiling appeared to be gone. All that was hovered were candles.

"Oh, wow," Albus and Lucy said.

Rose's excitement seemed to have already faded.

"The ceiling's not real you know?" she let them know.

Albus and Lucy raised their eyebrows.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"I didn't Molly when she told me," Lucy said.

Albus gasped as he almost ran into the back a student as everyone stopped.

"It's just bewitched to look like the night sky," Rose said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Albus asked.

"From Mum," Rose said.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Aunt Hermione knows everything, doesn't she?" she asked.

Rose opened her mouth, but stopped as Neville began speaking.

"Now, when I call your name, I want you to come up here so I can place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted. Albus," Professor Longbottom called.

He moaned inside as students began looking around and whispering.

"What, just because I don't have a last name?" Albus sighed.

"Go on," Rose urged.

She had to push him to start walking up to the stool. Albus got an odd feeling as the Herbology Professor gave him a small smile before placing the hat over his head.

"_I had a feeling it'd be you_," a voice said.

Albus, after getting a little scared at first, figured that it had to be the hat.

"I'm not sure I quite understand," he said.

He felt very strange talking to a hat.

"_You have a lot of him in you, boy_," the hat said.

"Who?" Albus asked.

"Your father, of course," the hat laughed.

It took a while for the words to sink in. Albus shook his head, and asked the question he had been wondering forever.

"Can you tell me who he was?" he asked.

Somehow, he knew the answer before it had been answered.

"_I'm afraid that's something you have to find out on your own_," the hat said.

Albus looked down and sighed. He should've known.

"_I will, however, give you your first clue. I am putting you in the house your father was in_," the hat said.

His mood lightened some what.

"Which was…" Albus began.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Albus smiled as he felt the hat being pulled off. He chanced a glanced at Professor Longbottom. The Professor was looking at the list, but Albus saw he was also had the signs of an oncoming smile. Albus saw Rose and Lucy clapping enthusiastically as he made his may to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to James.

"Congratulations, kid," James said.

"Thanks," Albus smiled.

He noticed the brother and sister for before also sitting next to James, along with Lucy's older sister.

"These are my cousins. This is Fred, my fellow third year, younger sister, Roxanne and her fellow second year, Molly. Fred, Molly, and Roxanne, this is Albus," James said.

Fred eagerly shook Albus's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Al. Do you mind being called Al?" he asked.

"Not at all," Albus smiled.

Albus laughed as James continued with his family tree. Even though Albus already knew this, Jamesimformed him that Molly was Lucy's older sister, pointing to the red head next to Rose. Albus found it almost ironic that James was also related to the blonde headed girl and her brothers as well. The girl's name was Victoire. The older brother's name was Dominique, the youngest was Louis. The man Victoire was with was names Teddy Lupin. They had gotten so caught up in talking that it was a shocker to hear Malfoy, Scorpious.

"No guessing where he'd be put," James said sarcastically to Fred.

Albus turned as Fred let out a noise from his throat.

"And where's that?" he asked.

James and Fred smiled as Scorpious walked up to the stool. Albus then noticed Scorpious was the boy of ran into on the train.

"You have so much to learn. Every Malfoy, and I mean every Malfoy, ends up in Slytherin," James said.

"You don't like his family much, do you?" Albus predicted.

"I have my reasons," James said as he turned back Fred.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

James almost spit out his pumpkin juice.

"What did I tell you?" he laughed.

"Say, James, you want to make a bet as to what house Rose gets in?" Fred asked.

Albus saw Molly and Roxanne roll their eyes.

"They do this all the time," Molly whispered to Albus.

"That depends on what house you think she'll be in," Fred said.

"She'll get into Ravenclaw," James predicted.

Albus glanced over at Rose and Lucy. Both were looking nervous.

"Nah, Rose will be a Gryffindor," Albus said, remembering their conversation on the train.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled.

Albus turned and saw the boy that had just been sorted jump off the stool in excitement.

"And why do you say that, Al," Fred asked.

Albus turned back as Professor Longbottom called a girl up.

"Well, according to James, all the Malfoys have been in Slytherin," he said.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat yelled.

Albus turned his attention back to Fred.

"So…." Fred began.

Albus took a deep breath.

"So, the same should apply in this case I'd think. Rose told me on the way here that all your family has been in Gryffindor," he said.

James looked around the table and laughed.

"He's got a point you know. The Sorting Hat does tend to place the Potters and Weasleys in Gryffindor," he said.

Fred shrugged. Lucy had just been placed in Gryffindor.

"I guess we're about to find out," he said.

James, Albus, and the rest of the Weasley's watched as Rose sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled a couple of minutes later.

Rose smiled and joined her cousin at the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Albus.

"Well, it looks like Uncle Ron doesn't have to disown you after all," James joked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," she said.

xxx

Albus kept tossing and turning during night. He didn't even know what time it was when he found himself walking down the stairs to the Common Room. This was the first time in living memory that Albus was sleeping in different place.

"What are you still doing up?" Albus asked after noticing Rose in her night gown covered with a pink robe, sitting at the table holding a pen with a piece of parchment in front of her.

Rose turned and lowered her eyebrows.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked.

Albus shrugged and made his way to the empty seat next to Rose.

"Can't sleep," he said as he adjusted his blue night robe.

Rose sighed and looked down at the parchment.

"Me either," she admitted.

Albus watched Rose continued writing.

"Writing to your parents?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Rose said without looking at him.

Albus looked down.

"I see," he said.

Rose looked over at him. The mentioning of parents had depressed him she could tell.

"It must be hard not knowing your family," Rose said.

Albus looked up, his attitude a little better.

"The Sorting Hat did tell me one thing about them," he said.

Rose turned maybe a little too eagerly.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked.

"He placed me in the same house as my father," Albus said.

Rose looked back down at her parchment when Albus never turned to look at her.

"That's a start," she said.

Albus gave a frustrated sighed and got up.

"I guess. That's all it's going to tell me though," he said.

Rose looked up and found that Albus was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Well, you know I'll help you," she said.

Rose was pleased as Albus smiled.

"Thanks, but there's no way I'll be able to find him. The only thing that can be done is make a list of all the males that were Gryffindor, and let's be honest, that's really not going to get us anywhere," Albus said with a laugh.

"If that's what needs to be done…" Rose said before Albus sighed.

"I wish I knew what house my mother was in," Albus admitted.

Rose looked down and thought for a moment.

"Well, she could've been a Muggle for all we know," she said after a few minutes.

Albus lowered his eyebrows.

"Muggle," he asked.

"A person with no magically powers," Rose said.

Rose and Albus finally retired to their rooms an hour later.

AN:

None


	6. Flying Lesson

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Flying Lesson

James and Fred moaned as Professor Longbottom, their head of house Albus was told, handed them their schedule.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Albus glanced over at them. Rose and Lucy were looking at their schedules in excitement.

"Come on, Nev… Professor. Can't there be one year were we don't have to share a classroom with the Slytherins?" James asked.

Albus shook his head and laughed. He caught sight of Victoire, who wasn't paying any attention to her friends. She was writing on a piece of parchment rapidly. Her brothers were whispering something to each other while Roxanne and Molly were hovered over their schedules like Rose and Lucy were. Albus smiled, finding in funny of easily he noticed the cousins better then anyone else.

"It's about unity," Professor Longbottom said, causing Albus to look back at them.

He noticed that Rose and Lucy were now too watching their cousin's arguing with the Professor.

"But…" Fred began to protest.

"You will continue to have at least one class with each of the houses every year until you leave," Professor Longbottom said.

With that, he turned and walked back to the staff table, momentarily stopping to have a word with the Headmistress.

"It's torture, that's what it is," Albus heard James mutter.

Albus turned as Rose began saying their schedule out loud.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin. Charms and Herbology with Hufflepuff. History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Astronomy with Ravenclaw…" Rose began before stopping at Albus's gasp.

He pointed at his schedule.

"Look at this. Our first flying lesson will be with the Slytherins, second with Ravenclaw, and third with Hufflepuff," Albus said.

Rose lowered her eyebrows.

"Strange. They usually don't have the flying lessons on the schedule, and there usually is only one lesson," she muttered to herself.

"Come on, we better head to Potions," Albus said.

Rose shook her head and got up with Lucy.

"You're going to be late," Fred yelled at them.

"So are you!" Lucy snapped.

xxx

Potions had gone as well as expected in Albus's opinion. Their teacher, Professor Slughorn, had been absolutely smitten with Albus when he walked into the room. And just all the other people, didn't tell him the reason for the reaction.

"When's our first flying lesson again?" Albus asked.

He sighed and continued picking at his food. It was driving him mad that everything seemed to something about him that he didn't. Lucy glanced up at Albus, and the looked over at Rose.

"After lunch," Rose said.

Albus joined Lucy in looking at Rose.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Lucy said.

"Do I?" Rose asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Rose's eyes stayed glued to her plate.

"What? You can't fly? Listen, I can't either," Albus told her.

"I'm I fair flyer… whenever I'm not scared of falling off my broom. Got that from my mum," Rose said.

She turned as Lucy gave a little giggle.

"Well if it makes you feel any better… I'm scared too," Albus said.

xxx

Albus, Rose, and Lucy made their way down to the grounds where the flying lessons were to be held. As they came closer, they noticed groups of girls giggling and whispering to each other.

"No way," one girl gasped.

"Is it really him?" another girl asked.

Albus didn't understand what all the excitement was about as Lucy's eyes grew. He turned to Rose, who was laughing at Lucy's expression.

"What are they going on about?" Albus asked.

Rose was laughing as she glanced at Albus and then turned their flying instructor. Her eyes grew like Lucy's eyes had.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped.

"Oh, not you too," Albus moaned.

Lucy had been completely silent before they join their fellow classmates.

"It's Oliver Wood," she whispered.

"Who's he?" Albus asked.

Rose and Lucy looked over at each other in shock. Albus crossed his arms as Rose looked back at him. Apparently they had forgotten he hadn't been raised by wizards.

"Only the most famous Quidditch player of his time… besides Uncle Harry," Rose said.

"Quidditch?" Albus asked.

Rose covered her mouth as Lucy laughed.

"There's so much you need to learn about the Wizarding World," Lucy said.

Albus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that," he said.

They turned to their instructor as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. I'm Oliver Wood. You can address me as Mr. Wood. Headmistress Professor McGonagall has asked me if I'd give the lessons in flying this year. You will have three in all. Today, I'll be teaching you the basics. Who knows? Some of you might even fly," he said.

The excited students to their neighbors and began whispering to each other.

"He was the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor when Mum and Dad were here," Rose told Albus.

They all stopped whispering as Oliver began talking again.

"All right, first I want you to practice calling your broom. Go to the left side of your broom and yell up," he told the class.

Everyone then began yelling their command to their brooms. Albus took a deep and held his hand out.

"Up," he yelled.

Rose and Lucy gasped as Albus's broom soared up into his hand.

"Wow, Albus," Rose said as Lucy began trying but not with the same success.

"You haven't even tried," he said.

Rose gave a self-assured smile as she held out her hand.

"Up," she commanded her broom.

She gave a cocky laugh when it rose gracefully into her grasp.

"Brilliant," Albus smiled.

"Let's give the ones who are still working a few more minutes," Mr. Wood said.

Rose leaned into Albus so that no one could hear her.

"Another clue possibly?" she whispered.

"You think my dad was a Quidditch player?" Albus asked.

"Well, maybe not a professional Quidditch player, but he could have been on the house team," Rose said.

They glanced at Lucy, whose broom was slightly levitated now as she continued to call it.

"All right now, will you please make your way onto your broom. I then want you to kick off the ground to see if you can stay up," Mr. Wood said.

Lucy and Albus's mouth dropped to the ground as Rose, looking very nervous, levitated off the ground.

"Go, Rose," Albus clapped.

"I knew she flew at home, but…" Lucy began, totally flabbergasted.

Mr. Wood walked over to them as Rose circled around Albus and Lucy and then touched back to the ground.

"Name?" he asked.

Rose looked up and something caught her throat. She couldn't talk at first as she looked at the instructor.

"Rose Weasley," she said.

Mr. Wood smiled.

"George of Charlie's?" he asked.

She looked down and laughed.

"Ron's actually," Rose admitted.

"No kidding?" Mr. Wood asked with a laugh.

He hadn't been there to watch Ron take his place as Keeper.

"He became Keeper after you left," Rose informed him.

"I see," Mr. Wood said.

Albus swallowed hard as Mr. Wood turned to him.

"You try, kid," he said.

Albus nervously straddled his broom. He gave it a good kick and he up flying. Rose and Lucy clapped happily.

"Albus," Rose yelled in happiness as Albus got off the broom.

"What's your last name, Albus?" Mr. Wood asked.

"I don't have one," he said.

Albus looked down, getting real tired of answering this question.

"Too bad. Wish I'd know who your parents were," Mr. Wood said.

"Yeah, me too," Albus sighed, still looking down.

Rose leveled her eyes as Mr. Wood walked off.

"Strange," she said.

Albus and Lucy looked over at Rose, knowing what she was talking about.

"It's like he knew, but didn't want to say," Albus said.

xxx

James and Fred sat next to Albus, Rose, and Lucy later own that evening for dinner in the Great Hall.

"So, how was the first flying lesson?" James asked.

The three first years looked up from their food. Albus and Rose smiled, but Lucy didn't look pleased at all with herself.

"All right, I guess. I wasn't able to get off the ground. Albus and Rose were able to though," Lucy said.

James and Fred's eyes grew as they turned to Albus.

"You have Quidditch blood in you I see," Fred smiled.

"Looks that way," Albus said.

He then looked down at his plate, but couldn't eat any more.

"Oh, shot. We better get to the Common Room and get started on our homework," Rose said, noticing Albus's reaction.

James and Fred glanced over at each other.

"You've all ready got homework?" James asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as she, Albus, and Lucy got up.

"Yes, unless you want to talk to Professor Flickwick for us," she said.

They both shook their heads and also got up.

"No, thanks. Fred and I have Quidditch practice," James said.

Albus turned in excitement.

"You play on the House team?" he asked.

"Sure do. I'm a Chaser and Fred's a Beater," James said.

Albus turned to Rose in confusion.

"James, Albus doesn't know anything about Quidditch," Rose said.

He looked at her in shock.

"What? You mean you haven't filled him in?" James asked.

He and Fred stared laughing. Apparently, Rose was also very big into Quidditch.

"Follow us, Al," Fred said.

Albus looked back at Rose and Lucy as Fred led him out the Great Hall with James.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room," he told the girls.

xxx

Fred started in the moment they walked out of the castle.

"Alright, the first thing to know is that there seven players on each team," he said.

Albus turned as James handed Fred his broom.

"The Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker," James said.

Albus smiled and turned back to Fred.

"And you're one of the Beaters and James's one of the Chasers," he reminded himself.

Fred and James laughed at Albus's enthusiasm for the sport.

"Right. Our Seeker and Keeper are leaving after this year, so Fred and I have taken it upon ourselves to start looking for their replacements," James said.

Fred leaned into Albus when James wasn't looking.

"He thinks Professor Longbottom's going to choose him as Captain next year. Our Seeker's the Captain right now," he whispered.

Albus laughed as they reached the field. There were three rings on either side of the field that reminded him of lollipops.

"There are four balls now. The Quaffle, two Blugders, and the Snitch," James said.

They stopped before getting together with the rest of the team.

"The Chasers try to get the Quaffle passed the other team's Keeper. The Beaters keep the Bludger's away from their teammates. The Seeker's job is the catch the Snitch. If you catch it, your team wins," Fred said.

"You can stay and watch practice if you want," James offered.

Albus sighed and looked down. As much as he wanted to, he knew he'd regret it later with Rose and Lucy.

"I better head back," Albus said.

Fred laughed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that might be best. I don't think I'd want to see Rose angry," James said as he adjusted his broom of his shoulder.

"Thanks for the Quidditch lesson," Albus smiled.

Fred and James also smiled.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you and Rose," James said.

"Why's that?" Albus asked.

"Not many first years can get off the ground their first flying lesson," Fred told him.

"I guess we were just lucky," Albus said.

He looked down. There had only been a few others, including Scorpius Malfoy, that were able to get off the ground for as long as he and Rose did.

"See you later then, Al," Fred said.

Albus looked up to find James and Fred walking towards their team already.

"Bye," he waved to them.

Albus let his head fall again as he made his way back to the castle. He hoped Rose wouldn't be too mad with him. Lucy would just laugh about it probably.

AN:

An unexpected visit from some realities kept me from uploading earlier. Now they're gone, so I can now get back on track.


	7. The Masked Voice

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 The Masked Voice

Albus quickly sat up on the sofa in the Common Room as he heard someone sprinting down the stairs. He moaned and fell face first into the pillow as Rose stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Have you been practicing for Charms?" she asked coldly.

He lifted up his head up and closed his eyes. He and Lucy had spent literally all their free time on the library with Rose studying. Lucy was in the girls' dormitory sleeping. She enjoyed the studying time more than Albus did.

"I've been practicing everyday with you, haven't I?" Albus asked.

"You need to work harder then. Come on," Rose said.

Albus groaned as Rose pulled him out of the sofa.

"Rose… it's Halloween," he whimpered. "Lucy's going to down any minute to go to the feast."

"You sound like my dad," Rose pointed out.

She crossed her arms as Lucy came walking down the stairs, yawning.

"Please…" Albus begged.

As if he needed to. He and Lucy would've gone without her anyway.

"Oh, all right," Rose said.

"Thanks," Albus smiled.

Rose and Albus turned to Lucy as she walked up to them.

"We better get down to the feast I suppose," Lucy said.

Lucy yawned a couple of more times before entering the Great Hall.

"Look like you three decided to show up," Fred said as Rose, Albus, and Lucy sat opposite him and James.

Albus looked around and spotted Molly and Roxanne whispering to each, sometime glancing over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Very comical," Rose said.

Albus then looked towards the entrance and saw Victorie, Dominique, and Louis walking in. He turned back as James began laughing.

"Don't tell me she was trying to make you do homework," James said.

Albus threw Rose a cautious look.

"You know it," he said after concluding she wasn't going to hit him under the table.

"Rose," Fred snapped.

Albus couldn't really tell if he was truly mad, or just acting like he was.

"Just because you're obsessed with school doesn't mean you can drag poor Al into it," Fred said.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her food. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the feast.

xxx

Albus was running down an empty hallway. He ran faster as he heard laughing.

"Albus," a woman's voice laughed.

He stopped in shock. That voice was so familiar to them.

"Mum…" Albus realized.

He began running as fast as he could towards the sound of his mother's laughing. There she was, but not really. Her face was shadowed.

"You scared me," she said lightly.

He opened his mouth to answer, but soon realized as a baby boy came crawling into view, that she wasn't talking to him.

"Mum," Albus muttered disjointedly.

It was like seeing her made him lose sense of meaning. His words came out so incoherently, he couldn't even understand himself. He walked closer and reached out to touch her, but as he did, the figures began to disappear.

"No! Come back! Don't leave," Albus yelled.

He then felt himself being shaken into consciousness. His eyes bolted open and found Rose and Lily hovering over him. He must've fallen asleep on the sofa while they were studying the concluded.

"Albus? Albus, thank goodness," Rose sighed.

"Wha… what?" he asked.

Albus sat up and adjusted his glasses.

"You were getting all fidgety. Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," Albus said.

They had quickly eaten breakfast and headed back to the Common to get in some study time before Potions.

"Anyway, you better get going. Don't want to be late to Potions," Rose said.

They were walking to class when the three of them ran into James and Fred.

"You all right, Albus?" James asked, noticing Albus wasn't really paying attention to anything.

"It was a dream I had. I saw my mum. Well, I didn't really see her. It was a shadow," he said.

"It's strange," Rose admitted.

"Why did the stupid Sorting Hat want me to find out on my own? It should've just told me," Albus snapped.

Fred looked down. It was so frustrating to Albus that everyone seemed to know something he didn't.

"I don't think the hat's inclined to answer questions like that," Fred said.

Albus looked up so fast it alarmed them.

"Maybe I should ask the Headmistress," he said.

James and Fred shrugged and went off to their class as Albus, Rose, and Lucy headed for the dungeons.

"How do you think she'll be able to help you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. I'll go to her office after Potions," Albus said.

He turned to Rose as she sighed.

"You'll have to wait to until after our last flying lesson," Rose said.

"And why's that?" Albus asked.

"Because it's right after Potions this time," Rose said.

He let his head fall, feeling defeated.

"Oh, I forgot," Albus said.

Lucy gasped when she noticed the time.

"Look at the time! We better get to the lesson before Slughorn gives us detention," Lucy said.

Rose long down as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her robes that hadn't been put there by her.

"What is it?" Albus asked, noticing the curious look of Rose's face.

"Fred gave me a note saying good luck on our flying lesson today. He and James will be there," Rose said.

Lucy turned towards them, her face full of fear. She hadn't been really one of the best first years out there. It would be even worse with two older cousins watching.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It says he and James are going to be watching to see if any first years are suitable for the Qudditch team next season," Rose said.

Panicking inside, Lucy walked into the Potion's classroom behind Albus and Rose. They were thankfully on time.

AN:

I was going for it to be longer, but oh well.


	8. Natural Flyer

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 Natural Flyer

Albus, Rose, and Lucy walked towards the group of other first years waiting for their final flying lesson to start.

"I thought James and Fred were joking," Lucy moaned.

Rose and Albus looked towards where Lucy's eyes were and saw James and Fred sitting on grass I good distance away. They turned away as they heard Mr. Wood's voice.

"All right now. Listen up. You lot are doing really well. I'm pleased. Now, I want you to pair up and practice tossing this ball to each other while in the air. It'll give you great practice for balance," Mr. Wood said.

Lucy waved goodbye to Albus and Rose had walked over to her partner she had the last lesson. Rose and Albus got on their broom and flew into the air.

"Got the ball?" Rose asked.

Albus shook his head.

"No, I thought you did," he said.

They looked down and found Mr. Wood looking up at them.

"Albus! Rose! Forgetting something?" Mr. Wood asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Wood! I'll come right down and get it," Albus said.

"Why don't you try catching it?" Mr. Wood suggested.

"Um… okay," Albus said, not really understanding what was going on.

Mr. Wood threw the golf ball up into the air. Rose gasped as Albus lifted up his hand. Before she knew it, Albus was laughing, looking down at the ball in her hand.

"Albus!" Rose smiled, surprised that he had caught it.

"Well, done, Albus," Mr. Wood said.

Oliver soon found himself tossing up balls as students dropped them. The only person that came close to catching a ball was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus, much to Wood's delight, had caught his ball for the second time when he dropped it. James and Fred came running up to Albus, Rose, and Lucy after the lesson was over.

"That was some catch, Al," Fred said.

"Thanks," Albus smiled.

"You weren't that bad either, Rose," James said.

Rose turned and gave him an evil stare.

"Not that bad? I didn't drop that ball even once," Rose snapped.

This was true. Albus was the one that dropped the ball while Rose tossed it at him. Lucy looked down, feeling awful. James and Fred knew better not to say anything to her. She had only managed to catch the golf ball once.

"I'm only joking," James said.

Rose crossed her arms and turned.

"A little too often I'd say," she muttered.

"Anyway, you should tryout for Seeker next year, Albus. You should go for Keeper, Rose," Fred said.

"We'll think about it," Rose retorted, clearly still angry.

xxx

The next morning, Rose's attitude seemed to lighten some, but not all the way. Albus and Lucy were scared to even talk to her in fear of her snapping at them. Albus and Rose gave each other nervous looks as Fred and James sat opposite them at the table for breakfast.

"So…" James began.

"So what?" Rose asked, not even bothering to look up at them.

Albus looked up and found the owls entering the Great Hall to deliver the mail.

"Are you two going to try out?" Fred asked.

"Oh… I don't know," Rose sighed.

"Oh, come on," James said.

Albus gasped as Gwen landed of top of the table in front of him. His breakfast ruined. The owl dropped the letter that was in her beak in Albus's hand. Rose, Lucy, Fred, and James all turned to look at him. Albus smiled and let Gwen playfully bite his finger. She soon grew bored and let.

"Who's it from," Lucy asked.

Albus looked down at the addresser and smiled.

"It's from my friend, Joe," he said.

They then let him read the letter in private, though Rose seemed to by itching to learn more.

_Albus, _

_It's the funniest thing. I was thinking about writing to you, but I didn't have an address. Then all of a sudden, I see your owl outside the window. I let her in and fed her some food you had left. Anyway, how's everything going? I don't even know how this is going to get to you, but I'm sure your owl does. Things here are good, but different without you. I hope you can visit. Send me letter back if you get this so I know you got it._

_Joe_

Albus smiled and folded the letter as Fred and James had started talking about Quidditch tryouts again.

"Uncle Ron would love it if he knew his daughter was trying out for the position he was in when he played," Fred said.

Rose sighed as she played with her food.

"Mum wouldn't like it much though," she admitted.

"Are you kidding? Aunt Hermione loves watching you play at home," James said.

She took a bite of her eggs and looked up at them.

"Exactly. She knows I'm safe playing with you," Rose said.

Albus and Lucy laughed as Fred and James rolled their eyes.

"We're going to make you try out one way or the other," James said.

"Go ahead and try", Rose laughed.

"And what about you, Al?" Fred asked.

His eyes grew, not really knowing they were also talking about him.

"What about me?" Albus asked.

He asked only to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Are you going to try out next year for Seeker?" James asked.

"I don't know the first thing about being a Seeker," Albus said.

"I'll teach you," James responded quickly.

The words had come out before James had realized it. Albus leveled his eyebrows.

"And how is that going to be possible?" he asked.

"Easy. Skip a couple of lunches and go to the Quidditch pitch," James said.

Albus noticed now that even Fred was giving his cousin a peculiar look.

"But I don't have a broom," he realized.

"I'll lend you mine," Fred said.

Rose, Lucy, and James turned to him in shock. This was apparently new for Fred to let someone ride his broom.

"Are you sure, Fred?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem," he said.

Albus took a deep breath and turned back to James.

"Okay then. What about the Snitch? You can't seriously think to break into the storage room and… and what if I lose it?" Albus panicked.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't be using the Snitch. Golf balls bill be just fine," James laughed.

AN:

Another chapter down. So what do you think will happen at their lesson? You might be surprised.


	9. The Secret Lesson

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8 The Secret Lesson

That Saturday, Rose walked into the boys' dormitory shaking her head. Albus was sitting on his bed, tying his shoe.

"I still can't believe you agreed to these secret lessons with James, Albus," Rose said.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked.

There was something about this sport that fascinated Albus.

"Very few second years get into the House teams," Rose said.

Albus shrugged and turned to the door as Lucy walked in.

"I don't see the harm," he said.

Rose turned angrily as Lucy.

"Are Fred and James waiting," she snapped.

"Ye… yes," Lucy said, a bit shocked.

She turned and quickly walked out.

"I just don't want you to get your feelings hurts," Rose sighed.

Albus looked over at Rose, realizing she was talking to him. He thought Lucy was still in the room. Albus looked into her concerned eyes.

"Is that what this is all about? My feelings? Listen, Rose, I won't sink into depression if I don't make it, all right?" he asked.

"Okay, but keep this in mind. My Uncle Harry has been the only first year to make the House team in over a century," Rose said.

Albus couldn't help but give a slight laugh. Rose didn't look too happy about this. She was truly worried about him for some reason.

"I'm not trying out this year anyway. Besides, first years aren't aloud," Albus reminded her.

"I just meant James has no right to think he can train you to be as good as his father was. Anyway, I only know one person that got on his House team his second year… besides Uncle Fred and George," Rose admitted.

Albus's look told her to go on.

"Draco Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy's father. He never even tried out. Draco's father, Lucius had paid to get him in," Rose said.

This made Albus finally realize way Fred and James seemed to hate the Malfoy's so much.

"Believe me, Rose. I'm not looking to come out of this as the greatest Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever had," Albus said.

Albus put on his robes and followed Rose down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, James and Fred were waiting, Lucy standing silently behind them.

"You ready, Albus?" James asked.

"I think so," he said.

Fred walked up to Albus and extended his broom to him.

"I give you this hoping you don't break it. It was my late uncle's broom. Mind you my parents have already bought me a new one, but I can't imagine having any other broom but this one right now," he said.

Albus looked at the broom that was in his hands and began shaking his head.

"I… I can't use your broom, Fred. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I messed it up," he said.

Albus tried handing it back to Fred, but he never took it.

"I trust you, Al. And Rose, Lucy, and James both can tell you I don't trust many people outside our family," Fred said.

Albus smiled and looked back down at the broom.

"Thank you. I promise I want let anything happen to it," he vowed.

With that, Albus and James left. Lucy and Rose both gave Fred sour looks.

"What?" Fred demanded.

He didn't like the looks they were giving him. It made it even worse when they both then crossed their arms.

"You're right. You don't usually trust people outside our family," Lucy said.

"You've only let me fly Uncle Fred's old broom twice. What makes Albus so different?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. There's just some thing about him. I guess it's because I know where he came from," Fred said.

"Do you think James will give Albus a hard time?" Lucy asked.

Fred towards the portrait door and laughed.

"Doubt it. He has a soft spot for little Al. It's like he's taken the kid in as a brother," he said.

"A brother?" Rose asked.

She slapped her hand on her forehead and groaned.

"Oh, no," Rose sighed.

"What?" Lucy and Fred asked together.

"You know how he gets when he begins to care for someone like Albus. He'll get attached and start to wonder…" Rose began, but she couldn't finish.

Lucy and Fred looked over at each other, knowing exactly where Rose was heading.

"But Al isn't," Fred said, trying to convince himself more then Rose and Lucy.

"Exactly. It'll kill them both," Rose said.

They all looked down, not saying another word.

xxx

Albus and James walked onto the Quidditch field. James was holding several yellow colored golf balls in his hand while Albus held on to Fred's broom for dear, scared to let anything happen to it.

"This isn't going to be like how it was with Wood," James said.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

He turned at looked at James tossing one of the balls in the air and catching it.

"Catching a Snitch isn't as simple as just throwing this golf ball in the air," James said.

Albus lowered his eyebrows, still watching James tossing the golf ball into the air, a little higher each time.

"Then how come you're saying I'd be a good Seeker then?" he asked.

James stopped and smiled at Albus.

"Because the Snitch is about the size of a golf ball, and the fact that you were able to catch it and still stay on your broom is saying something. Didn't you notice you were the only person that had no problem catching it?" he asked.

Albus still couldn't believe it. He gets lucky catching a golf ball on a broom twice and suddenly he could become a Seeker?

"You're joking, right?" Albus asked.

James shook his head and laughed. Albus didn't seem to be amused.

"Get up in the air and I'll throw it," James said.

Albus rolled his eyes as he mounted the broom.

"Oh, and by the way," James said before Albus took flight. "I've put a charm on it so it'll act more like the real thing."

Albus caught it twenty minutes later.

"Not bad for your first time. Keep in mind though you have it get it before the other team Seeker and that there'll be Bludgers to look out for," James reminded him.

Albus smiled, not really caring. He just really wanted to do it again.

"Can I try one more time?" Albus asked.

James laughed at how eager Albus was.

"Sure. I think there's time for one more," he said.

Albus spotted the little ball five minutes later. As Albus drew closer, the ball came closer and closer to the ground.

"Oh, no," James gasped, seeing that Albus wasn't backing away.

James eyes grew.

"He wouldn't dare…" he began.

It came to Albus in a second. Before he knew it, he was slowly making his way on top of the broom. Albus caught the ball and turned only to find James walking away.

"James," he called.

He felt himself losing balance and then everything went dark.

AN:

None.


	10. Hospital Wing

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 The Hospital Wing

Albus moaned as he attempted to raise his hand up. The pain came as a shock. Had he hit the ground that hard? He couldn't remember it clearly. His eyes felt so heavy they reminded closed.

"Look, he's moving," he heard Lucy's voice said.

She seemed to sound happy about this, causing Albus to wonder how long he had been out for.

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" Rose voice asked.

Albus smiled to himself. It was growing too easy to like her, which scared him a little.

"Well, if Madam Pomfrey says he will be, then I'm sure he will," Fred said.

Deciding to was time wake up, Albus moaned as he sat up.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

He wondered if the disappointment of James's absence could be heard in his voice.

"Well, you took a spill. Not a bad one," Fred quickly said when Albus's eyes grew, "but it was bad enough to knock you out."

Rose sat of Albus's bed, her hand inches from his.

"How long was I out for?" Albus asked.

Rose looked down. Albus had been paying attention to Rose that he didn't see Lucy and Fred turn away.

"A week," Rose said.

"A week," Albus gasped.

He tried hard to remember want had happened. He thought the ground was pretty close when he fell.

"McGonagall was furious at James. Gave him a month of detention," Lucy said with a silent laugh.

Albus looked down. His head then shpt up and looked from either side of the bed.

"Fred, your broom," Albus panicked.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened to it. It was too close to the ground when it fell to do any damage," Fred assured him.

Albus shook his head slowly. So he had been close to the ground. Then he had a flashback. He had looked up to find James's back heading from the pitch.

"He just walked away," Albus muttered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"James. When I was catching that last ball, I saw him walking away," Albus said.

"Do you know why?" Lucy asked.

Deep down, Lucy, Fred, and Rose knew.

"No. Everything was fine I thought. All I remember was the ball getting closer to the ground. I dived for it. As I got closer, something came over me and I got on top of the broom…" Albus began before Lucy, Rose, Fred gasped.

"You what?" Lucy and Rose asked.

"You can yell at me. I know it was stupid," Albus said.

Fred sighed and looked down.

"Albus, there's something you need to know. What you did reminded James of his dad. That's why he walked away," he said.

Fred had spoken to James before heading for one of his detentions.

"I don't understand," Albus said.

He looked at Rose, who was still sitting on his bed.

"The move you described doing just now was the same move Uncle Harry did to catch the Snitch his very first game," Rose said.

"I… I didn't know," Albus stuttered.

xxx

Albus sat up in shock one day as Hagrid walked into the Hospital Wing. Hagrid, for some strange reason, was visiting as frequent as Lucy, Rose, and Fred.

"How 're ya feelin?" Hagrid asked.

Albus had grown to like the half-giant. Whenever he, Rose, and Lucy would come to viit, Hagrid couldn't stop talking about Rose's parents. He was always hesitant to mention James's parents.

"Good. I should be out by Christmas holidays," Albus said.

Hagrid's face then began very frightening.

"Christmas… Pomfrey," he yelled.

The woman put a finger to her mouth as she walked over to them.

"Keep your voice down," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"This boy is doin just fine. He should've been released yesterday," Hagrid said.

Albus silently laughed.

"I'm keeping him in here for good measure. Every time I turned his father was in here," Madam Pomfrey reminded him.

So it seemed that now even Madam Pomfrey knew his parents.

"He was?" Albus asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned and smiled at him.

"Had so many Quidditch accidents I'm surprised he never suffered brain damage," she laughed.

But she didn't go further. Albus sighed and looked down.

"I 'ear James was giving ya lessons," Hagrid said.

"A lot good that did," Albus muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I 'ear you're pretty good for a firs' year," Hagrid said.

Albus looked up and smiled. His expression then became serious.

"I supposed you can't…" Albus began before Hagrid laughed.

He knew what the question was about.

"Afraid not. Besides, it's better for ya to find out who your parents are on your own," Hagrid said.

"It'd be a lot easier if I had a little help," Albus sighed.

He hoped this act would soften Hagrid up.

"You're getting close. You just need to listen closely," Hagrid said.

Albus nodded and watched Hagrid walk out.

AN:

Sorry that I'm not all that great writing Hagrid.


	11. Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 10 Christmas

Madam Pomfrey ended up releasing Albus the next day. He had to make a note to visit Hagrid and say thanks. Albus was twirling his quill in his fingers, attempting to studying with Rose and Lucy, but having no luck. The picture of James walking away from him kept playing in his head.

"Will you please stop wasting time and study?" Rose snapped.

Albus sighed and looked back down at their homework. Lucy seemed totally oblivious to this. Albus allowed one more visit to the past as James and Fred passed, James apparently not seeing him. James had been totally ignoring Albus.

"Why must you always drag me into studying?" Albus asked with a moan.

"Because I… I care about your marks," Rose said.

She quickly looked down, face flushing. Rose prayed Lucy was still engrossed in her homework to notice. She looked back up and saw Albus smiling at her. Her voice was lost for a moment.

"What? My Mum used to drag my dad and Uncle Harry to the library with her all the time," Rose said, trying hard to look at him again.

Albus looked around and found that they were indeed in the library. Strange. He had forgotten where they were for a second.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they loved it too," Albus laughed, looking down and finally starting to concentrate on his homework.

"Oh, shut up and let's finish this," Rose said, totally failing to sound mad.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," Albus laughed.

"What did you call me?" Rose asked.

This caused Lucy to look at them. Albus saw the look on Rose's face, and didn't know what to think.

"That's your last name, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's just… never mind," Rose said, shaking her head and turning her attention to the homework.

Lucy did the same, looking irritated for being disturbed.

"If you say so," Albus said.

xxx

Albus lay on his stomach in the Common Room in front of the fireplace, flipping the pages of a book when Fred walked up to him.

"Are you reading?" Fred asked, utterly surprised.

"Yeah, I just got it form the library," Albus said.

He laughed a little at the look on Fred's face. Reading, Albus, and library were something that was rarely spoken in the sentence.

"The library? Since when do you... oh, enough said," Fred laughed.

His eyes darted to Rose and Lucy. Albus did the same.

"Say, Rose, do you happen to remember how old James was when he went to live with you?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"And let's say of your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny did give up their youngest son… do you know how old he'd be or would you even recognize him?" Albus asked.

Fred was looking at Rose and noticed she wasn't looking at them.

"Can't say I would. I'd go crazy like James," Rose said.

She then looked his way finally in realization what Albus was getting at.

"Albus, don't. I know what you're trying to do say," Rose said.

"And why can't I?" he demanded.

"I just don't want you getting your hopes up," Rose said.

Fred took a deep breath and walked away.

"Yeah, you're right," Albus sighed.

Before he knew it, Rose was sitting on the ground next to him.

"You do know I want you to find who your parents are, don't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"I've seen James like this before. All smiles thinking he's found his brother until the truth came out," Rose said.

His eyes grew.

"So, he really does have a brother then?" Albus asked.

Rose sighed and looked into the fire.

"My mum and dad always change the subject, which is a good sign that they don't want us knowing he does have a brother. Plus, James swears he can remember before everything happened him sitting on the couch with mum holding a baby," she said.

Albus then too looked into the fire, imagining James's memory.

xxx

Albus gave Rose and Lucy their Christmas gifts as they boarded the Hogwarts Express with James and Fred.

"See you after the holidays," Rose said.

"Remember…" Albus began before stopping with Rose's laugh.

James rolled his eyes and guided Lucy into the train.

"I'll try, but I don't think anything will change. Have a happy Christmas," Rose said.

"Happy Christmas, Al," Fred smiled.

"Happy Christmas," Albus waved.

"Don't get into too much trouble while we're away," Fred warned, still smiling.

"I won't," Albus laughed.

xxx

Albus was the only first year boy staying behind, which he liked. That meant he had the boys' dormitory all to himself. The only Gryffindors left were two first year girls, a second year boy, and three third years that consisted of two boys and one girl. Albus spent the first couple of nights alone with his nose in the book from the library.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked out loud one night.

He threw it on top of his trunk and went to sleep.

xxx

Albus woke up on Christmas to find more than Rose's gift waiting for him to open. Rose gave him what looked like some kind of journal. Attached to it was a note that said _This is a homework journal from me and Lucy. Mum said they come in handy and thought you'd like it. Thanks for the chocolates! Lucy and I ended up opening them up on the train. I kind of told my grandmother about you, so don't be surprised if you get one of her famous Weasley sweaters. Rose_. He got Chocolate Frogs from Fred and sure enough, a navy blue sweater with an A in the middle from Rose's Grandmother, who he found out was called Molly. His last gift was from Hagrid, which were rock cakes.

AN:

None.


	12. Kiss From a Rose Almost

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 11 Kiss From a Rose… Almost

It was now February, and James still wasn't talking to Albus. James and Fred were walking down the stairs from their dormitory to the Common Room.

"How long is this going to last, James? Albus is a good kid. He looks up to you," Fred said.

James looked a little shocked at his cousin's attitude. The always cheerful and joking Fred was now very serious. More serious than James had ever seen him.

"You know why I walked away, don't you?" James asked.

They glanced around the Common Room and saw no sign of Albus. James's eyes met Molly and Roxanne's. They both rolled their eyes. James looked down and sighed. They really hadn't been happy with him after the accident.

"Yeah, but he didn't at the time. He was really hurt," Fred said.

James and Fred sat at a table, far away enough so no one could hear them.

"I just didn't want him getting his hope up either," James admitted with a sigh.

"So, when are you going to apologize to him?" Fred asked.

"I don't know what to say," James said.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Tell him you were a git and you deserved that month of detention," he said.

James looked at his cousin, a little hurt at his words.

"Don't hold back now, Fred," he said.

Fred then started laughing.

"Just tell him you're sorry," he said.

xxx

Rose and Albus were sitting next to each other in the library studying for Transfiguration. Lucy had given up trying to study with them.

"Your cousin doesn't seem to like me very much, does he?" Albus asked.

He had given up calling him James. It had seemed to have gotten even worse Albus had noticed as he and Rose grew closer.

"James is just overprotected of me. That's all. We're more like brother and sister really," Rose said.

Albus looked at his homework, but couldn't focus. He knew James was protective of Rose, but ever since the accident, it seemed to be more prominent.

"Do you think he'll ever like me again?" Albus asked.

Rose smiled and turned to Albus, but he wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sure he will. I know I do," she said, quickly looking away.

Albus then began to move closer Rose. When she turned, he was leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for their lips to touch. However, Rose found herself stopping. She opened her eyes to find that Albus too was no longer leaning in.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't seem right," Albus apologized.

Something had caused the both of them to stop.

"It'll be like…" Rose began, thinking of the right word.

"Kissing my cousin," they both said.

Their eyes grew and they stared at each other for a second.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped.

"Oh my God," Albus mimicked.

His breathing became very heavy.

"You really don't think…" Albus began, but couldn't finish.

"My mum and dad are the only people that I can think of that would know," Rose said.

She then looked down. Her parents were indeed the people to ask, but they didn't seem to want to budge when Rose had questioned them again at Christmas.

"But I thought…" Albus began, thinking of what Rose had told them after returning from Christmas.

Rose's head bobbed up and down, knowing all too while of the conversation.

"I know I said that when I asked they changed the subject, but…" she began.

Albus couldn't believe this. If there was a possibility… he had to know. Then again, there much more time left before they boarded the Hogwarts Express to go back home.

"We could just wait," Albus said.

"Until when?" Rose asked.

"After term, I'll be living with my aunt and uncle. We'll find out then if my aunt and uncle are your parents," Albus said.

The realization of this made him laugh. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Rose asked.

"My dad might possibly be Harry Potter," Albus said.

He smiled at this.

"James's younger brother," Rose said.

Albus looked at her, forgetting all about James. That then caused Albus's attitude to change.

"Didn't you tell me not to get my hopes up?" Albus asked.

"That was then! Albus, this is huge," Rose whispered.

"Well, let's just wait," Albus said.

With the thought of James in his head, he turned back to work.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best," Rose sighed.

She had to admit though, this revelation would change everything.

AN:

Sorry for it being short.


	13. James's Apology

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 12 James's Apology

James walked up to Lucy, Rose and Albus at breakfast a week before the term was over. Albus and Rose had decided to act like nothing had happened in the library.

"May I have a word with you, Albus?" James asked.

Albus nodded and followed James. Fred, noticing this, sat in Albus's empty seat next to Rose.

"What's he going to tell Albus?" Rose asked.

Fred laughed and took a piece of toast from Albus's plate.

"Don't get your wand in a knot now. James is going to apologize," he said.

The three looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Albus looking at James, who couldn't be seen.

"Albus, I want to apologize. What I did was selfish," James said.

He looked down, making Albus some what uncomfortable. James had no idea that he might truly be talking to his younger brother.

"I understand why you did it," Albus said.

James looked up, but had a hard time looking at Albus.

"I just didn't want you to start getting the idea that…" he began, looking down again.

He couldn't finish. The more he looked at the boy, the more he saw his father. He hadn't though anything of it before, but it was there. The black hair of his father, the glasses… James even noted the messy hair he shared with Albus.

"That you may be my brother," Albus finished.

It was tough, but James got his eyes to meet Albus's.

"I kick myself every time I start thinking that some kid's…" James began before Albus saved him from finishing the sentence.

"I get it," Albus said.

"I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, Albus," James apologized.

Albus smiled a little.

"This time next week, I'll be meeting my aunt and uncle for the first time. We'll find out then," he said.

"Yeah. So, do you forgive me?" James asked.

"Yeah, of course," Albus smiled.

xxx

Rose had decided not to mention anything about what James said until later on that night.

"So, is everything fine with you and James now?" she asked.

"Yes, he was just afraid I'd get my hopes up like you were," Albus said.

He said this all without looking at her. He was too busy looking over the latest letter from Joe. James and Fred then walked up to them.

"Hey you two. Did you pass everything?" James asked.

"Of course we did," Rose smiled.

"What about you two?" Albus asked, starting to write back to Joe.

His attentiveness to his letter made them laugh.

"Same here," Fred said.

James sighed and looked down.

"Nearly failed Devination, though," he admitted.

Rose began laughing.

"I never thought much of Devination," she said.

"You're only saying that because Aunt Hermione hated the subject," Fred laughed.

xxx

Albus was alone in the boys' dormitory when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said.

He was beginning to pack up his things. Tonight was their last night.

"Hey, Albus," Rose smiled.

He turned and smiled as Rose and Lucy walked in.

"Hi, Rose... Lucy," Albus said.

They noticed Albus was avoiding looking at them.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

Albus sighed as he threw a shirt into the truck.

"I'm meeting my aunt and uncle for the first time. Wouldn't you be?" he asked.

Lucy looked down, apparently thinking about that.

"Yes, I suppose I would," she admitted.

Albus sighed again and sat down of his bed.

"This is all still new to me," he said.

Rose and Lucy joined he on the bed.

"Isn't it going to be strange going home?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm not going home," Albus said.

Rose and Lucy glanced at each other.

"You're going to a new home. I'm sure it'll be weird at first, but I'm sure you'll like it," Lucy said.

Albus looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"I hope I will," he said.

"Why don't you sound happy, then," Rose asked.

Fear then showed of Albus's face.

"What if they don't like me?" Albus asked.

"Of course they will," Rose assured him.

Albus, looking more hopeful now, nodded and got back up.

"I hope you're right," he said.

Rose and Lucy then began helping Albus with the packing. Albus was very grateful for this.

"There's a reason for everything. Just because you were brought to an orphanage instead of your aunt and uncle doesn't mean they didn't want you," Rose said.

Albus turned, some what shocked. He hadn't told them his silent fear.

"I know," Albus said.

AN:

One more chapter to go!


	14. Return to King's Cross

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 13 Return to King's Cross

Albus was sitting down at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was full of nerves about living with his aunt and uncle. Sure, Albus had no doubt that he had met them when he was a baby, and also at King's Cross the day left for Hogwarts. James and Fred had told him earlier that Molly and Roxanne were extremely thrilled about the news. Victoire, Dominique, and Louise were also happy about this.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked.

Albus looked up and saw it was Rose. Lucy, Fred, and James were walking towards them.

"I'm fine," Albus said.

However, his face didn't look fine.

"You should be more excited, Al," Fred said.

Albus looked down and noticed his was playing with his fingers.

"I would be if my nerves weren't overpowering me," he said.

Lucy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we're all excited for you, Albus," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

There was a brief silence before James cleared his throat.

"So, are we packed and ready and go?" he asked.

Rose nodded and started the pull Albus up out of the chair.

"Yes, now come on. Let's eat some breakfast before we leave," she said.

Fred turned and found Albus hadn't move where were he was standing.

"Albus, come on," he said.

He shook away his thoughts.

"I'm coming," Albus said.

xxx

Albus had gotten on the Hogwarts express without really knowing he had.

"Albus, you really need to stop zoning out," Lucy said.

He shook his head and looked around. Rose and Lucy were sitting on the other side of him. Fred and James were on the opposite of them.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," Albus apologized.

"I've told you before. There's nothing to worry about," Rose said.

Albus sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

Fred and James laughed as Albus yawned.

"You seriously can't be tired," James said.

Excitement should be running threw him, not the urge to sleep James thought.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Albus admitted with another yawn.

"Get some rest then. We don't want you falling over while getting off the train," Fred said.

They all began to laugh. Albus looked down as more thought ran through his mind.

"I just keep thinking about what to say to them," he sighed.

"You'll know," Lucy assured him with a smile.

She and Albus got up to switch places so he could rest his head on the window.

"We'll wake you when we get there," James said.

xxx

Albus woke up an hour before the train reached King's Cross. They continued on with trying to calm him down before the train stopped. They all took a deep breath as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

"Here we are," Rose said.

James smiled and wrapped an arm around Albus as the nervous first year hesitated a little.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assured Albus.

"Yeah, I know," Albus sighed.

Molly and Roxanne soon joined them as they made their way towards the exit.

"Come on then," Molly said.

Albus stayed behind them as they exited the train.

"I see my parents. See you later," Fred said.

They waved as Fred and Roxanne went to join their parents.

"Then them hi," Rose yelled to them.

Molly and Lucy soon saw their parents and wished Albus good luck before going. Rose frowned as she looked all around.

"Do you see Mum and Dad anywhere?" she asked James.

He began shaking his head before pointing his finger towards a family of four.

"There they are," James said.

Rose smiled and turned to Albus.

"Oh, Albus, you have to meet them," she said.

They made their way towards her parents. Rose's mother smiled when she saw them. Her dad had a stunned look on his face.

"There you two are," Rose's mother smiled.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," James apologized.

Hermione then looked over at Albus. He swallowed hard.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked.

James and Rose glanced at each other and smiled.

"Mum, Dad, this is Albus," Rose said.

Albus was surprised when Rose's parents smiled.

"So, you're Albus?" Rose's father asked.

Albus nervously shook the man's hand.

"That's me… I mine yes, Sir," he said.

The little girl Albus had seen Rose's dad talking to before boarding the train to Hogwarts ran up to James wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," she said

James laughed and put a hand on the girl's head.

"I know you and Hugo can't wait, Lily," he said.

Albus got real nervous as Rose's dad turned back to him.

"You look like your dad when he was your age," he said.

James lowered his eyebrows.

"Uncle Ron," he began.

Albus's was totally in shock.

"You knew…" he began, but couldn't finish.

"Albus, there's something you need to know," Hermione said.

They all looked at each other anxiously.

"No way! Don't tell me…" James began.

"James, meet your younger brother," Hermione smiled.

Rose held Albus's shoulder so he wouldn't faint.

"I'm…" Albus began.

"Albus Potter. Harry and Ginny Potter's youngest son," Ron said.

AN:

There will be a sequel. What? You didn't think I'd leave it like this now did you?


End file.
